


We're Just Playing Around

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: Reporters and a Black Skull Mask [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA AU, M/M, Reporter!Jon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Ryan have many interesting quirks about their relationship. They are honest with each other, telling each other when they look like shit. They have interesting ways with dealing with pent up stress, usually ending in a cuddle-session-turned-sex-session. They have so many interesting quirks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Just Playing Around

**Author's Note:**

> Three things. First off, I’m super sorry I haven’t written anything in about two months. I’ve been tackling a huge project, starting another, and trying to overcome motivation for King’s Little Bird. It’s a lot to handle. This leads into my second point, I haven’t written anything for this au in about six. Whoops. I’ve just been busy, and I haven’t really gotten any good ideas for this au… Then I went through unfinished docs and saw this lil thing.  
> Third point, I’ve started school so posting stuff is going to be a little harder. I’m terribly busy with theater and I decided to be on staff for my school’s yearbook, so that’s going to start sucking up my time too. I’ve just been busy, okay? But I’m going to get back into the swing of things, because one of my long projects is getting close to the end and I can start posting it soon!  
> Now I’m done ranting, enjoy this au for the first time since March.

“That shirt looks ridiculous on you.” Ryan doesn’t even say hello. 

He’s swinging by Jon’s office on one of those days where work is slow. He had decided earlier in the day that he would pick up his boyfriend for a nice lunch out at this little cafe a few blocks away that makes some pretty good gluten free food. 

This makes Jon scoff and turn in his chair, looking over at Ryan. His shirt of choice for today was a button down shirt that was a weird pale shade of pea green. It was the best he had for St. Patrick’s Day... It wasn’t really a good color. 

“Well I’m sorry, but this is the only green I had today,” Jon rolls his eyes as Ryan steps further into the room. “And you know my coworkers are ruthless with holiday crap like this.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Ryan waves his hand dismissively. “All I hear are excuses dear. I can’t believe I let you buy that shirt.”

Jon dryly laughs. “Excuse you, I bought this shirt before I met you.”

“Whatever, it’s a ridiculous color.”

He turns back to his computer, saving the half-written article open on his desktop before pushing his chair back and standing.

“Before you decide to insult me and my fashion choices, let’s go to get something to eat.” He doesn’t even need to offer his hand to Ryan; their hands slip together naturally as they walk out of Jon’s tiny office.

 

“Your hair looks like you’ve slept for a thousand years.” Ryan deadpans. 

Jon has just pulled an all-nighter at the Fake AH Crew base, and he passed out on the couch for about an hour before being woken up by Geoff yelling at Michael for some bullshit. Jon had been working all night on trying to cover up their tracks after their last heist, and he felt like utter shit.

“Shut the fuck up,” Jon grumbles as he grumpily stomps towards the kitchen. There is no way he’s sleeping now- everybody has arrived to the base for the day and there’s zero chance that he’ll get peace and quiet long enough to sleep. He just needs some coffee. 

He passes by Gavin, who snickers at Jon’s disheveled appearance. Jon’s hair is a bushy, unbrushed mess, he’s wearing a pair of sweatpants that have definitely seen better days, and he’s wearing one of Ryan’s hoodies, a dark blue LSPD hoodie that was given to Ryan as a gag gift on Christmas. 

He looks like an exhausted mess with dark bruise-colored bags under his eyes.

“Do you want to take a shower dear?” Ryan teases, hopping up from the couch to follow his boyfriend into the kitchen.

“All I need is coffee, Ry,” Jon shakes his head. 

Ryan laughs a little. He follows Jon into the kitchen, and watches as his boyfriend tries to blearily turn on the coffee machine. Ryan rolls his eyes, and he steps up to Jon; pushing his boyfriend’s hands away from the machine.

“You’re exhausted,” Ryan insists. “Go take a shower and coffee and breakfast will be here waiting for you.”

A gentle, caring tone slips into his words, and Jon slowly nods. He could never say no to Ryan.

“Make me some pancakes,” Jon mumbles. He brushes by Ryan, on his way back out of the kitchen.

“Yes  _ dear _ ,” Ryan emphasizes, a grin on his lips. “Whatever you say  _ dear _ .”

“Shut up.” Jon runs a hand through his hair. It doesn’t do anything to fix the mess. “Asshole.”

Ryan just grins. He calls out an ‘ _ I love you _ ’ as Jon disappears. 

From the table, Michael and Geoff are holding in laughter.

 

“Fuck- Ryan, I need you to turn around. You’re going the wrong direction.” Jon curses. He sits at the bay of computers in the base. All three of his monitors show live CCTV feeds, constantly changing to track the crew’s movements. 

“You are so  _ bad  _ at giving directions!” Ryan suddenly bursts out, pulling a sudden u-turn. Cars all around start to blare their horns in annoyance, but Ryan ignores it. He’s just glad that he didn’t hit anybody and dent his car.

“You’re horrible!” Ryan keeps talking as he blows down the street. They’re tracking down an armored car, and every few minutes Jon is spouting off a different set of directions. Geoff’s going one way, Michael and Gavin are going another, and Jack, who’s up in the air in a helicopter, has decided to just hover in one spot and wait.

“Why do you do this!” Ryan’s yelling, but there’s no frustration or anger in his voice. In fact, he’s smiling a little under the mask and paint.

“Piece of shit,” Jon snaps back. “If you don’t shut the hell up we’re never going to find it.”

Since Ryan’s sudden explosion, the comms have gone silent. Nobody really knows how to respond to Ryan’s yells. 

“ _ Found it _ ,” Jon sighs after a half a minute of silence. “Car’s going east on Innocence Boulevard, right on the bridge. Michael’s closest.”

“On it,” Michael’s on a bike; he’ll get there fairly quick. He can weave through traffic to get up to Innocence.

“See Ryan, when you shut up I can do my job.” Jon says. He sounds less frustrated now that they’ve actually located the car. 

“Whatever,” Ryan shrugs and he takes a left. They’re all starting to turn around and drive towards the armored truck. “You know I love you, you’re just frustrated. When you’re frustrated you become a jerk who can’t do their job.”

Over the comm, Gavin snickers. The rest of the guys are pretty quiet; feeling oddly awkward at the bickering.

“Shut the hell up, I make your job easier.” Jon cracks a smile, and he sits back in his chair. He can relax a little now, the hardest part of his job. The only thing he has left to do now is keep an eye on the LSPD to give the guys the best escape route.

“Yeah,” Ryan sighs. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jon responds sweetly.

Then Geoff snorts. Over the comm, Jon can hear Geoff’s brakes squealing as he takes a turn a little too sharply.

“Okay lover boys, we got a job to do.” Geoff commands. “You can kiss and make up later.”

Jon rolls his eyes, and he scoots back up to the desk.

“Alright boss.”

 

“Do you actually fight?” Gavin asks suddenly.

Ryan raises an eyebrow, and he looks over at Gavin. 

“What do you mean? There’s a million things I could fight. You have to be specific Gavin.”

They’re bundled up in one of the crew’s less suspicious cars; camped out across the street from a four story apartment building. It’s a stake-out, and they’ve already been there for a few hours.

“Like do you and Jon fight?” Gavin clarifies. He’s not looking at Ryan, his eyes staring at something out the window.

For a second, Ryan’s taken back by that question. 

“What the  _ hell _ does that mean?”

This question came out of nowhere.

“You two bicker all the time! You bicker while in the base, at the penthouse, on missions.” Gavin lists, and Ryan’s face screws up underneath his mask.

“We aren’t serious when we bicker.” Ryan explains. “It’s just a joke. I find it funny that Jon gets riled up so easily… But he’s never actually fought with me over something like that.”

Gavin licks his lips, and nods a little.

“We’re a healthy couple Gavin.” Ryan continues. “We resolve our tensions before they become some big deal.”

“Oh, good.” Gavin looks over at the building they’ve been watching. “It gets real bloody awkward when you two start bickering. Jack’s worried that something’s wrong.”

Ryan snorts, amused by the idea that Jack thinks their relationship isn’t healthy. Over the past few months, the guys should’ve picked up on the fact that Ryan’s relationship with Jon is a little weird. They have their unconventional quirks.

“Nothing’s wrong. Me and Jon are doing just fine.”

And that thought makes Ryan smile underneath his mask. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really feel good about this fic… But I felt like I needed to put something up to prove that me and this au aren’t dead.
> 
> Send me prompts and ideas for this au so I can get back into the swing of writing! I'm at [geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
